Por culpa del Coco
by Mizufuusen
Summary: Gintoki tiene una pesadilla y Kagura termina asustada... ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Shinpachi con todo esto!


Aquí traigo otro fanfic de Gintama, espero que les guste. También les aviso que lo publiqué en otro foro, así que no es plagio. Repitan conmigo: ¡Digan NO al Plagio!

**Por culpa del Coco**

Dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio al encontrarse con su joven compañera dormida en su _habitación. _Había necesitado comprobar que estuviera bien después de haber tenido una horrenda pesadilla donde la pequeña estaba involucrada. No le importó, o no se dio cuenta, de las altas horas de la noche en las que se había despertado, pero al verla dormir sin perturbaciones fue suficiente para calmar su inesperada preocupación.

Decidió volver a la cama. Estaba demasiado cansado después de largas horas de _trabajo_ con la Yorozuya.

Bostezó sonoramente dirigiéndose a su habitación sabiendo que ningún sonido podía despertarla, tenía el sueño demasiado pesado como para que cualquier ruido la afectara…

—¡Ah, Sadaharu, suéltame!

El muchacho de la permanente natural no vio que el gran animal descansaba en el medio del camino, sin querer le pisó la cola y éste, como acto reflejo, le mordió el pie.

—¡Perro idiota, ¿qué haces tirado en el medio del…?

Escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse detrás de sí mismo.

—¿Gin-chan…? ¿Por qué eres tan ruidoso por las mañanas?

La somnolienta voz de la chica fue suficiente para que Sadaharu soltara el pie de Gintoki y se situara a su lado; ella, con sus hermosos ojos celestes, divisó la silueta del joven. Este último se debatía entre seguir caminando hacia su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, o quedarse y tener que responder al cuestionario.

—¿Qué haces, Gin-chan? Aún no es de día.

—Tonta, obvio que aún no lo es. Es que, verás…

Kagura observó la manera poco disimulada en que su jefe trataba de formular una excusa en su mente. Llegó a una conclusión bastante adecuada para esta situación. Una sonrisa burlona decoró todo su rostro. Gintoki la miró confundido.

—¿No me digas que a tu edad aún le tienes miedo al coco y por eso viniste por mí? ¡Ah, tengo que decírselo a Zura y al maniático de la mayone…!

—¡Idiota, ¿qué cosas dices? ¡No soy Shinpachi!

El joven samurai enojado le propinó uno de sus típicos zapes en la cabeza para corregirla. Pero esta vez no midió sus fuerzas.

—¡Ah, Gin-chan, eres un bruto! ¡Me dolió en serio!

La pequeña Kagura comenzó a llorar por causa del dolor de aquel golpe. Amargas lágrimas descendían de sus cristalinos ojos.

—K-Kagura, vamos, no fue la gran cosa. No llores como una niña malcriada. ¿Qué haría tu padre si te viera así? —trató de calmarla, pero solo lograba que chillara más fuerte.

—¡Te destruiría por haberme golpeado!

El muchacho palideció. Si bien confiaba en sus propias habilidades, Umibozo no se quedaba atrás.

—Ah, vamos, vamos —ordenó rendido.

La tomó de la mano y ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, Gintoki le indicó que esperara mientras buscaba algo para poner sobre la zona del golpe. Kagura por su parte, recogió un vaso que estaba a su alcance y lo llenó de agua, esperando el momento preciso para tirárselo encima.

—Toma, no estoy seguro de qué sea esto, pero creo que en algo servirá.

El joven Sakata miró con detenimiento lo que su compañera llevaba en la mano y, al ver la sonrisa malvada de ella, dedujo rápidamente lo que pasaría.

Y así pasó, Kagura derramó todo el líquido sobre su rostro para después reír a carcajadas.

—Ay, Gin-chan, ¿realmente creíste que tus golpes me afectaban? ¡Golpeas como Shinpachi!

Gintoki la observó vencido. Cerró sus ojos en señal de rendición y esbozó una media sonrisa. Esa chiquilla sí que tenía que tomarla más en serio.

—Bien, bien, como digas. No hagas más alboroto o los vecinos comenzarán a sospechar de mí —finalizó el joven samurai, mientras daba pequeños empujones a Kagura para que saliera del baño—. Ahora sal de aquí que tengo que orinar.

—Buenas noches, Gin-chan~

Cuando Gintoki salió del baño se encaminó a su habitación, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y su cabeza ya comenzaba a dolerle.

Se acostó en la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas, sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención. Se giró y su mirada chocó con la de… ¿Kagura?

—¿Qué haces, Kagura?

—Por tu culpa me dio miedo el coco. Se lo cuentas a alguien y te juro que tu cara quedará deforme como la de Shinpachi.


End file.
